Lord of the Galaxy
by VX-1482
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Revan killed Malak? Here is my view.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot and all characters not in the game

Lord Of The Galaxy, Chapter One

"And so it ends as I somehow knew it always must, in darkness, Malak said weakly."

"Finally I have reclaimed the mantle of Dark Lord and can finish my conquest of the galaxy, thought Revan."

"And now that Bastila's battle meditation is joined with my fle-, Revan was cut off as a comlink on Malak's belt started beeping incessantly." Reaching down, he picked it up and activated it.

"A voice said, my lord Malak, the Republic fleet is almost destroyed, what are your orders?"

"I am afraid that Malak has met an untimely demise, Revan explained."

"The voice asked, then who the hell is this?"

"This is Lord Revan, Revan stated"

"Revan? You live? Malak told us the Jedi killed you, the voice exclaimed"

"Malak has lied to all of you then, I was not dead merely missing, Revan explained"

"The voice enquired, Very well my lord, what are your orders?"

"Alert all Sith forces in the galaxy. Order them to report to the nearest briefing room immediately, Revan said."

"Yes Lord Revan, the voice said."

With a beep the transmission ended. As Revan clipped the comlink to his belt, he felt Bastila ending her Battle Meditation and begin heading towards the viewing platform.

Through the bond Revan asked her to meet him on the 3rd floor communication headquarters.

As Revan walked in a man in a Sith Officer uniform snapped to attention and saluted.

"Comm officer 2nd class Hatarron Deece reporting for duty sir!"

"At ease, Revan said."

"My lord, the transmission was sent out 5 minutes ago and orders have been completed. All troops are awaiting orders in briefing rooms, said Hatarron"

"Excellent, begin transmission to all Sith briefing room screens, Revan ordered."

Hatarron walked over and typed a series of commands into a computer. After a few seconds the computer beeped. Hatarron turned around and said, "Go through that door and begin your transmission when the red light comes on."

Revan walked in and stood in front of the holographic camera. A few seconds later the red light came on and Hatarron gave Revan a thumbs up.

"Attention all Sith forces, Malak is no more. I am once again in charge of the Sith cause. Please contact Lieutenant Deece and his squad requests for meetings and new order requests."

The red light went out and Revan left the transmission room. Almost simultaneously 4 lights lit up on the main control board. Deece hit a button and a large screen activated and 4 sections appeared each with a Sith commander in it.

The one in the upper left spoke first. "My lord, this is Sith task force commander Rhel Lorus, under my command are all forces in sector 1. Awaiting orders."

"Revan replied, Have all of your forces alert the plantary governments of the change in leadership and have your men return to guard duties."

"Yes my lord, Lorus said"

His transmission ended and then the man in the upper right spoke up, "My lord, task force commander Listian Mai."

"Alert planetary governments and return to guard duties, Revan ordered"

"Immediately, Mai replied"

Before either of the final two could speak Revan spoke. "Both of you, alert goverments and return to guard duties."

"Yes my lord, they said together."

After those two transmissions ended two more lights lit up on the control board. Hatarron hit yet another button and two windows opened on the main screen.

"Commander of Sith offense land and space forces reporting sir!"

"Assemble your forces to prepare for an assault on Manaan, Revan replied."

After his transmission ended, Revan turned to Hatarron and asked "Why have I not received a transmission from the Supreme Commander?"

"Malak killed the current SC and disbanded the position, Hatarron said."

Revan then ordered one of the privates in the room to find and bring Canderous Ordo to the throne room.

Finally the last man spoke up. "My lord Revan, I wish to meet with you in person."

"Very well meet me in my throne room in 30 minutes, Revan replied."

"Thank you for your assistance Hatarron, Revan said."

"Yes my lord, Hatarron replied."

As Revan walked out of the comm. Center he saw Bastila hurrying down the hall. As she approached he said to her, "Please walk with me to the Throne Room, I wish to talk to you."

She nodded and they set off.

A/N: What you think? Review , review, review. All is welcome. I only ask that flames have basis on the story and my writing and not the topic.


End file.
